


The way you loved me vanished all the tears.

by Perfectdream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Heartbroken Harry, Louis is Engaged, M/M, Past Relationship(s), To a woman, during the break
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Il va se marier. », annonça-t-il après une dizaine de minutes de silence. </p>
<p>« Qui ? », demanda Anne alors qu'elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Harry ne se laissait blesser que par une seule personne. </p>
<p>« Louis. », lâcha-t-il au moment où une larme roula sur sa joue droite. Ses longues boucles brunes encerclaient son visage en un doux halo. Ses yeux étaient délavés et tristes. Anne inspira profondément. Il y avait tellement de choses à demander, tellement de choses à dire. Elle avait été là au début, elle avait aussi été là vers la fin. Pourtant jamais elle n'avait vu ça venir. Jamais elle n'avait prévu ça.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Durant la pause, Harry reçoit un faire-part pour le mariage de Louis. Il y a des choses à dire, des choses à mettre au clair entre lui et Louis.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you loved me vanished all the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ce n'est pas une hallucination, et non je ne l'avais pas en réserve. Je me suis réveillée il y a deux nuits avec cette idée et je me devais de l'écrire. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'Harry avait pensé possibles durant le break mais celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Il avait imaginé recevoir un appel d'un des garçons, lui annonçant qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais sous le feu des projecteurs. Il avait attendu la visite de Liam pour lui faire savoir qu'il comptait partir avec son sac à dos au Tibet pour méditer et qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de le contacter. Qu'il faudrait simplement attendre qu'il revienne il ne savait quand. Il avait même cru devoir rendre visite à Niall qui aurait ouvert son propre pub en Irlande, se perdant entre les leprechauns et les clubs de golf. Il avait envisagé de tomber tellement amoureux de l'écriture qu'il n'aurait pas envie de retourner sur scène.

Il n'avait simplement jamais imaginé recevoir un faire-part de la part de Louis l'invitant à son mariage. Jamais il ne l'avait imaginé même s'il l'avait craint. Il l'avait rêvé une fois et l'angoisse ne l'avait jamais plus quitté. Il venait d'ouvrir l'enveloppe avec l'écriture familière quand sa mère le rejoignit dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  », demanda-t-elle en apercevant le regard sombre sur le visage de son fils qu'elle avait enfin chez elle. Elle avait été ravie quand il lui avait annoncé son retour pour un certain temps.

 

«  **Rien.**  », marmonna-t-il en réponse, haussant les épaules. Il déposa l'enveloppe sur le plan de travail à sa droite et se prépara une tasse de café. Anne resta sans rien dire à côté de lui, son regard ancré sur le carré de papier glacé blanc. Elle aurait voulu l'ouvrir et savoir de quoi il retournait. Savoir ce qui brisait ainsi le cœur de son fils mais s'il ne voulait pas lui en parler alors elle n'insisterait pas.

 

«  **Gemma a appelé tout à l'heure. Elle ne pourra pas rentrer avant la semaine prochaine. Tu seras toujours là ?**  », dit-elle. Elle s'appuya au plan de travail pour suivre du regard son fils qui errait dans la cuisine sans vraiment rien faire. Sa tasse de café était dans sa main. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur à deux reprises sans en sortir le lait. Anne s'avança et l'ouvrit de nouveau, sortir la brique de lait et en versa dans la tasse de son garçon sous le regard vide de ce dernier. Elle lui tendit ensuite une cuillère et un sucre. Harry touilla sa boisson d'un air perdu.

 

«  **Il va se marier.**  », annonça-t-il après une dizaine de minutes de silence.

 

«  **Qui ?**  », demanda Anne alors qu'elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Harry ne se laissait blesser que par une seule personne.

 

«  **Louis.**  », lâcha-t-il au moment où une larme roula sur sa joue droite. Ses longues boucles brunes encerclaient son visage en un doux halo. Ses yeux étaient délavés et tristes. Anne inspira profondément. Il y avait tellement de choses à demander, tellement de choses à dire. Elle avait été là au début, elle avait aussi été là vers la fin. Pourtant jamais elle n'avait vu ça venir. Jamais elle n'avait prévu ça.

 

«  **Je croyais que...** », elle ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle croyait. Elle pensait, en son fort intérieur, que le seul mariage auquel elle assisterait serait celui de Louis avec Harry. Il y avait une période où les choses avaient été difficiles et avaient semblé insurmontables, mais ils étaient Louis et Harry, ils pouvaient tout surmonter. Apparemment elle avait tort.

 

«  **Moi aussi.**  », répondit Harry sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de finir sa phrase. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait cru, c'était lui. Tellement de projets et de rêves avaient vu le jour dans son esprit. Quand il avait rencontré Louis durant X-Factor tout avait pris un tournant auquel jamais il ne se serait attendu. Des possibilités étaient nées dans ces instants et il avait fait de son mieux pour les garder en vie durant les années qui suivirent. Sauf que maintenant Louis semblait avoir tiré un trait sur leur avenir. Leur avenir commun en tout cas.

 

Anne s'approcha, lui retira la tasse tiède des mains puis le serra contre elle. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, absorbant l'odeur de l'autre autant que possible jusqu'à ce que leurs deux cœurs meurtris soient capables de supporter la journée à venir.

 

«  **Quand se déroule le mariage ?**  », souffla Anne. L'échéance devait être proche parce que Louis se précipitait toujours quand il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter. Anne le connaissait par cœur, comme s'il était son deuxième fils.

 

«  **La semaine prochaine.**  », lâcha finalement Harry. Il fit un pas en arrière, essuya ses yeux puis sortit de la cuisine. Anne le regarda s'éloigner en silence. Elle savait la douleur qu'il vivait en ce moment. Elle aurait pu prendre son téléphone et appeler Johannah mais elles s'étaient beaucoup trop impliquées dans les vies de leurs garçons, maintenant c'était à eux de s'en sortir. Si Louis se pensait suffisamment amoureux pour épouser la jeune femme, qu'il soit heureux dans sa vie. Mais Anne doutait. Elle le connaissait par cœur et elle connaissait aussi son amour pour Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle nettoya leurs deux tasses puis s'appuya à l'évier en regardant par la fenêtre. Harry était debout au milieu du jardin, les mains sur les hanches et la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle ne les voyait pas mais elle pouvait très bien imaginer les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Elle prit l'enveloppe, la glissa dans un tiroir et fit de son mieux pour oublier cet incident.

 

**[...]**

 

Harry était penché sur son carnet de notes quand elle entra dans le salon plus tard dans la soirée. Elle glissa sa main dans les boucles souples de son fils. Il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre la caresse. Robin allait bientôt rentrer et Anne voulait profiter de son absence pour discuter avec son fils. Peut-être que ce dernier ne serait pas d'accord pour en parler avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

 

«  **Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec lui.**  », proposa-t-elle. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la journée. C'était la seule solution à laquelle elle avait pu penser. Ils avaient été si proches durant tellement de temps durant des circonstances si particulières qu'il devait rester quelque chose. Suffisamment pour parler d'un événement important. Si Louis disait 'Oui' à cette cérémonie se serait la mise à mort de leur amour et de tout ce qui aurait pu encore exister entre eux. Elle savait aussi autre chose : si Harry refusait d'aller lui parler avant la cérémonie, il le regretterait toute sa vie.

 

«  **Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, tu sais.**  », répondit-il avant de fermer son carnet avec humeur. C'était un signe qu'il n'allait pas bien parce qu'il était si patient et considéré en temps normal qu'il ne faisait jamais de geste déplacés ou impoli ou brusques. Il était en train de lâcher prise.

 

«  **Peut-être pas. Mais tu mérites de savoir pourquoi. Il mérite que tu lui donnes une chance de s'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ?**  », dit-elle doucement. Ils méritaient le droit de s'expliquer. Ils avaient partagé trop de choses pour laisser un carré de carton les séparer définitevement. « Penses-y, d'accord ? », rajouta-t-elle. Harry acquiesça sans jamais relever le visage vers elle. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire ça. Il avait besoin de comprendre. Il avait besoin d'une fin définitive à leur histoire pour arrêter d'y penser sans cesse. Il avait besoin de savoir que tout espoir était vain pour enfin tourner la page. Il irait voir Louis. Il lui demanderait de lui expliquer.

 

**[...]**

 

Il appela plusieurs fois sur son téléphone portable mais il tomba sans arrêt sur le répondeur. Les deux premières fois les cinq sonneries habituelles retentirent pourtant les fois suivantes dès la première sonnerie il était redirigé vers la boîte vocale. Louis ne voulait pas lui parler. Il aurait pu baisser les bras mais les paroles de sa mère tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait le droit de savoir. Non pas parce qu'il avait un passé commun avec Louis. Parce qu'il l'avait aimé et que Louis l'avait aimé en retour. Ils avaient eu quelque chose de beau, d'unique et de sincère. Et même si Louis avait tourné la page, Harry aimait toujours Louis. À vrai dire il l'aimerait toujours. Il y aurait toujours une part de lui qui sera amoureuse de Louis. Parce qu'il avait été libre, il avait été heureux. Il avait été lui-même et grâce à ce sentiment il avait appris à s'aimer et à s'accepter. Celui qu'il était maintenant avait éclos de sa relation avec Louis. Il avait le droit de savoir. Pour être honnête il avait surtout besoin de savoir. Besoin de comprendre ce fossé qui se creusait entre eux et que Louis semblait accepter. Il y avait jeté leurs souvenirs et projets. Harry devait savoir, devait le regarder une dernière fois avant d'oublier à jamais ses rêves.

 

Il monta en voiture trois jours plus tard. Il avait laissé à Louis une chance de le rappeler, d'entrer en contact avec lui. Ils étaient amis, discutaient souvent quand le groupe existait encore. Depuis le break, Harry avait fait sa vie, appris à travailler avec de nouveaux artistes, à se demander ce qu'il voulait faire. Petit à petit il avait perdu le contact avec ses meilleurs amis. Ils s'appelaient de temps à autre. Il arrivait aussi qu'il reçoive ou envoie un sms pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Mais avec Louis c'était différent. Ça l'avait toujours été. Ils avaient arrêté de se parler parce que c'était trop douloureux pour eux deux d'être proches sans plus avoir le droit d'être un couple et de s'aimer à ce titre-là. Jamais ils ne s'appelaient. Il arrivait qu'ils se retrouvent dans un café, pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps. Sauf que dernièrement lui et Louis trouvaient toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas y aller. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis plus de six mois maintenant. Ce qui était apparemment suffisamment long pour se marier.

Le trajet jusqu'à Londres fut rapide. Harry ne savait pas vraiment où trouver Louis, ne savait s'il avait déménagé ailleurs ou non. Il y avait bien cette maison qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble et qu'Harry avait laissé à Louis suite à leur rupture. Il l'appelait ainsi mais ça n'en était pas vraiment une. On leur avait expressément demandé de se tenir loin l'un de l'autre et le temps avait eu raison d'eux. Peut-être que Louis avait gardé la maison. Il se gara devant le portail. Ses mains étaient moites et sa respiration saccadée. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qui allait être dit et de ce qui allait être tu. Après plusieurs minutes de débat intérieur il descendit de voiture et poussa le portail blanc. Si quelqu'un d'autre que Louis ouvrait la porte, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Il gravit les marches en pierre menant à la porte d'entrée et s'y tint immobile. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait sonner ou non. Il ne le savait plus. Il sonna néanmoins.

 

«  **Oui ?**  », demanda Louis en ouvrant la porte sans même relever le regard de son téléphone qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Devant le manque de réaction il leva les yeux et... toute vie quitta son visage. Il se tint là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, aussi blanc qu'un linge. Harry aurait voulu sourire, rendre la situation moins tendue qu'elle ne l'était. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il regarda Louis le détailler de la tête aux pieds sans bouger.

 

«  **Bonjour.**  », dit-il d'une voix rauque et fatiguée. Louis ne réagit pas durant les dix secondes qui suivirent puis il ouvrit de grands yeux.

 

«  **Harry.**  », annonça-t-il comme si c'était une découverte. Harry haussa les épaules. Il y avait tellement de gestes qu'il aurait fait si les choses avaient été différentes. Tellement de geste qu'il avait eu l'habitude de faire et qui le démangeaient de recommencer. Il aurait pu se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser. Il aurait pu le serrer contre son torse jusqu'à sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson contre le sien. Il aurait pu aussi retourner dans sa voiture et ne plus jamais regarder en arrière.

 

Louis s'écarta et fit un geste de la main.

 

«  **Tu veux entrer ?**  », proposa-t-il. Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe et Harry reconnut le ton stressé qu'il utilisait quand il remettait des choses en questions. Quand il doutait du bien fondé de ses actions. Devait-il réellement inviter Harry à entrer ? Est-ce qu'Harry devait vraiment entrer ? Harry fit deux pas en avant. Son cœur se serra quand Louis ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils allaient pouvoir parler.

 

«  **Je ne savais pas si tu vivais toujours ici.**  », annonça Harry. Louis passa devant lui pour le guider jusqu'à la cuisine, comme si Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'emplacement des pièces. Ils avaient vécu un peu moins d'un an ensemble dans cette maison, elle était autant la sienne que celle de Louis. Il ne le dit pas, il le suivit en silence. La pièce était claire et propre. Harry supposa que Louis devait avoir une femme de ménage si la maison était aussi impeccable. Il grimaça en pensant autre chose. Peut-être que c'était sa future femme qui s'occupait de rendre la maison présentable. Il sentit un goût âcre se déposer sur sa langue.

 

«  **Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un thé ?**  », demanda Louis, le regard posé partout sauf sur Harry. Comme si croiser son regard allait le brûler gravement. C'était peut-être le cas.

 

«  **Un thé, oui, merci.**  », répondit Harry, toujours aussi poli. Le bruit de la bouilloire fut le seul son audible autour d'eux durant la minute qui suivit. Louis était dos à Harry, les mains posées à plat sur le plan de travail. Harry, lui, sentit ses mains devenir moites. Il les essuya à plusieurs reprises sur le riche tissu de son jean. Quand les deux tasses furent prêtes, Louis se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier prit la tasse entre ses mains avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Louis.

 

«  **J'ai reçu ton faire-part.**  », déclara Harry. Le thé descendit le long de sa gorge, réchauffant ses chairs endolories. Il avait tellement envie de prendre Louis dans ses bras. Le soucis était qu'il savait ne pas être assez fort pour s'éloigner de lui par la suite s'il flanchait maintenant. Il était moins douloureux de ne pas l'avoir du tout que de l'avoir par intermittence. Il avait tenté l'aventure. Il n'était pas à même de refuser Louis. Il en était incapable. Louis ancra ses yeux aux siens.

 

«  **Ca me ferait plaisir que tu viennes.**  », dit Louis, le ton calme et sereine pourtant au fond de ses yeux se déchaînaient des démons qu'Harry connaissait bien pour les avoir côtoyés durant des années.

 

«  **Mais bien sûr, Louis. Je vais venir te voir te marier, et après je fais quoi ? Je te tiens la main pendant ta nuit de noces ?!**  », demanda Harry, fâché et en colère. Il posa la tasse avec fracas sur l'ilot central qui le séparait de Louis. Il posa ses mains à plat devant lui et leva les yeux au ciel.

 

«  **Harry...**  », commença Louis mais Harry l'interrompit rapidement. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Pas avant d'avoir livré ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

 

«  **Non, il n'y a pas de 'Harry' qui tiennent ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu as baissé les bras pour notre relation et maintenant tu attends de moi que je vienne à ton mariage ?! Quel espèce de tordu est-ce que tu es ?!**  », s'écria-t-il avec humeur. Louis recula comme sous un coup puis il posa à son tour sa tasse.

 

«  **Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui prétends me connaître par cœur.**  », cracha Louis. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs alors qu'une veine ressortait sur son front. Il était fâché aussi maintenant. Harry renifla de façon hautaine.

 

«  **Je prétends ?! Je prétends ?!**  », demanda Harry, insulté de l'implication faite. «  **Je vais te dire pourquoi tu m'as invité. Tu m'as demandé d'être présent parce que tu sais que si c'est une erreur je serais le seul à t'aimer assez pour le dire. Même si je dois me lever au beau milieu de l'église pour crier devant Dieu que tu ne peux pas te marier parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes et que nous avons une vie à vivre ensemble. Je n'en ai pas peur, Louis. C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité, que tu l'admettes ou non .**  », tonna-t-il avant de sortir de la cuisine. Il rejoignit le hall d'entrée en quelques enjambées, le cœur battant la chamade et la respiration haletante. Il n'avait pas menti, il n'avait pas peur de se lever au milieu de l'église. Il n'avait simplement pas mentionné qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne raison pour le faire, et cette raison il ne l'avait pas. Si Louis voulait se marier, grand bien lui fasse.

 

Harry s'arrêta quand une main lui attrapa le poignet. Il se retourna d'un bloc pour se retrouver face à face avec un Louis qui semblait plus que perdu.

 

«  **Reste. S'il te plaît, reste.**  », demanda Louis, presque comme une supplication. Pour n'importe qui d'autre ç'aurait été une demande normale, sauf qu'Harry connaissait Louis, il connaissait chaque inflexion de sa voix. Louis le suppliait à sa manière. Et qui était Harry pour refuser ?! Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine où Louis s'attela à leur préparer de nouveau du thé, les précédents étant maintenant froids. La discussion reprit, beaucoup plus posée et aussi beaucoup plus neutre. Ils parlèrent de leurs projets professionnels, de leurs voyages et de leurs familles. Ils firent bien attention de ne pas mentionner le mariage imminent.

 

«  **Tu es seul ?**  », demanda finalement Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil alentour. Il avait présumé que la future femme de Louis devait vivre avec lui. C'était bien ce que faisaient les futurs mariés, non ? Vivre ensemble. Louis haussa une épaule.

 

«  **Oui. Elle.....**  », il s'interrompit, le regard plongé sur le jardin qui était visible de la fenêtre de la cuisine. «  **Elle a son propre appartement.**  », ajouta-t-il. Harry haussa les sourcils mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'avait plus vraiment le droit de critiquer quoique ce soit dans la vie de Louis. Avait-il jamais eu ce droit ?! Il se souvenait à merveilles de toutes ces heures passées à parler, à discuter de leurs projets. Ils avaient toujours dit qu'ils habiteraient ensemble avant de se marier. Même quand il n'avait que seize ans, Harry avait toujours su qu'il voulait épouser Louis. Il voulait vivre avec lui, découvrir avec lui, apprendre avec lui. Il avait déjà une liste de prénoms pour leurs enfants s'ils décidaient d'en avoir. Tout était parti en fumée. Et maintenant Louis allait se marier avec une femme avec laquelle il ne vivait même pas. N'était-ce pas voué à l'échec d'avance ?!

 

«  **Tais-toi.**  », souffla Louis, une intonation tendre dans la voix. Harry releva la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de Louis.

 

«  **J'ai rien dit.**  », contra Harry, levant les mains en signe de défense. Louis rit timidement.

 

«  **Je te connais aussi. Je sais déjà ce que tu penses avant même que tu ne le dises.**  », expliqua Louis. Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques minutes, l'air de la pièce apaisant leurs tumultes respectifs. Il y avait tellement à dire. Tellement de blessures à soigner et de pièges à désamorcer. Ils avaient si peu de temps. Louis se marierait dans trois jours.

 

«  **Tu restes dormir à la maison ?**  », proposa Louis. Harry dut faire de son mieux pour se calmer face à la demande si familière et pourtant étrangère qui venait d'être faite. À la maison. Leur maison. Cette maison qu'ils avaient choisie ensemble, qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble. Leur foyer. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils dînèrent ensemble avant de regarder un film. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir aller se coucher dans son ancienne chambre, celle de Louis. Mais il s'installa dans la chambre d'amis qu'il avait lui-même décorée et à laquelle Louis semblait ne rien avoir changé. C'était comme si tout était identique tout en étant complètement différent.

 

«  **Bonne nuit.**  », le salua Louis en refermant la porte de sa chambre. Harry s'assit sur le lit, les chevilles croisées. Il n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange, il n'avait pas de chargeur pour son téléphone. Il n'avait rien d'autre que le fol espoir de retrouver Louis. Il prit une douche avant d'enfiler les affaires que Louis lui avait données. Il avait laissé quelques cartons suite à leur séparation et il ne les avait toujours pas récupérés. Probablement pour ne pas faire face au fait que tout était perdu de façon définitive.

 

Il se faufila sous les draps, laissant l'odeur familière de la lessive le réconforter. Il tourna et retourna durant des heures avant d'abandonner l'idée de trouver le sommeil. Cette chambre il ne la connaissait pas, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il n'était pas à sa place. Suivant une impulsion qu'il regretterait peut-être, il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Louis. Il faisait noir pourtant il se souvenait encore de la disposition des meubles. Il se dirigea à tâtons jusqu'au lit dans lequel il prit place. Il entendit un bruit de draps.

 

«  **Harry ?**  », demanda Louis. Sa voix n'était pas ensommeillée donc il ne dormait pas non plus. Louis tendit la main pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Leurs regards se croisèrent immédiatement. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Harry s'avança et déposa sa bouche sur celle de Louis. En moins d'une seconde ils s'embrassaient avec passion et sans aucune retenue. Harry se plaça au-dessus de Louis, les cuisses fortes de ce dernier de chaque côté de la taille fine d'Harry. Ils s'embrassaient ardemment, langoureusement, tandis que leurs hanches se frottaient les unes aux autres, leurs sexes collés l'un à l'autre. Ils savaient où ça mènerait s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas maintenant. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pourtant pas. Louis retira subrepticement son caleçon avant de tendre un préservatif et du lubrifiant à Harry.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, cherchant un doute dans les yeux de l'autre, avant de se livrer à ce besoin charnel de n'être plus qu'un. Ils firent l'amour deux fois, redécouvrant le corps de l'autre, la douceur de sa peau. Aucun d'eux n'avait oublié les zones de plaisir de son partenaire et leurs ébats furent tels qu'ils l'avaient toujours été par le passé. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 

Quand Harry ouvrit un œil, le lit était vide et la chambre aussi. Il avait espéré se réveiller aux côtés de son amant, prendre un petit-déjeuner au lit. Mais Louis n'était plus là. Harry s'habilla avant de descendre. Louis était dans la cuisine, appuyé contre l'évier avec une tasse à la main. Harry sourit tendrement. Les cheveux de Louis étaient dans tous les sens, restes de leurs ébats de la nuit passée. Si on regardait avec attention, la peau hâlée de Louis cachait aussi de nombreux suçons à la base de son cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine. Harry s'approcha mais au moment où il allait poser sa main sur la hanche de Louis, ce dernier s'écarta violemment.

 

«  **Harry...**  », cingla la voix de Louis dans le silence de la cuisine. Harry recolla ses mains contre son torse. Comme pris en faute. Louis se recula autant que possible sans sortir de la pièce. Harry sentit son cœur se briser et s'enfuir avec le tout espoir qu'il avait encore. «  **C'était une erreur.**  », répéta Louis sans arrêt. Il n'arrêta pas de répéter cette phrase là jusqu'à ce qu'Harry frappe du poing sur la table.

 

«  **J'ai compris. Quand il s'agit de baiser ensemble, pas de soucis, mais quand il faut faire face aux conséquences, il n'y a plus personne. Génial, Louis. Quel beau marié tu fais !**  », grogna Harry. Il se prépara une tasse de thé, restant dos à Louis pour se laisser encore quelques secondes de répis avant de retourner au combat. Parce que c'était devenu un combat sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils luttaient chacun pour leur reste de dignité. Il prit sa tasse dans le creux de ses deux mains puis s'adossa au plan de travail. Louis était en face de lui, debout, les mains dans le dos et le regard au sol. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'Harry finisse sa tasse. Il la posa dans l'évier puis s'approcha de Louis. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même, paraissant beaucoup plus petit qu'il ne l'était. Harry tendit une main qu'il laissa en l'air en voyant tressaillir son ami.

 

«  **Ne me touche pas, Harry.**  », croassa Louis, les yeux emplis de larmes et de non-dits. N'importe qui d'autre serait parti, n'importe qui d'autre se serait vexé de ce refus de contact physique. Mais pas Harry. Parce qu'Harry comprenait, parce qu'Harry savait. Il glissa son bras autour de la taille de Louis et l'attira doucement contre son torse. Louis se débattit au début, puis il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte. Harry lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur et tendresse. Louis renifla bruyamment.

 

«  **Je sais.**  », souffla Harry dans le creux de son oreille. «  **Je sais.**  ». Louis ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'Harry se trompe. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne devait pas savoir.

 

«  **Tu sais quoi ?**  », demanda Louis, se collant encore plus contre Harry si possible. Harry descendit une main dans le dos de l'autre homme et y apposa des caresses apaisantes.

 

«  **Je sais que tu m'aimes encore. Je l'ai vu à ta façon de m'embrasser cette nuit.**  », murmura Harry, un sourire fugace se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Louis secoua la tête rageusement.

 

«  **Non. Non. Non. Tu as tort.**  », cria-t-il. Harry le lâcha et se recula. Il sentait son cœur se défaire maille par maille, défaisant tout ce qui avait été construit durant les années précédentes. Il porta une main à sa poitrine et essuya une larme solitaire de l'autre.

 

«  **Très bien. Au-revoir, alors, Louis. Je te souhaite d'être heureux.**  », annonça Harry. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Louis et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Cette fois aucune main ne retint son poignet, aucun cri ne l'arrêta de partir. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se réfugia dans sa voiture. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était réellement venu chercher en venant ici mais il savait ce qu'il y avait perdu : les derniers morceaux de son âme. Maintenant il n'avait plus rien. Il roula jusque chez sa mère, hésitant à plusieurs reprises à faire demi-tour pour enlever Louis et l'emmener sur une île sur laquelle ils seraient libres de s'aimer. Il n'en fit rien. Il retrouva sa mère dans son jardin, se blottit contre elle et ne dit rien. Elle ne posa aucune question. Elle le garda simplement contre sa poitrine, le berçant tendrement.

 

**[...]**

 

Harry reçut le sms deux jours plus tard. La veille du mariage. Il était simple et sobre.

 

_« Viens au mariage, s'il te plaît. Louis. »_

 

Harry se rendit au mariage. Il enfila un costume haute couture, des bottes noires et il partit. Anne avait refusé de l'accompagner. Elle connaissait Louis et elle l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur mais elle refusait d'être présente pour la mise en terre des espoirs de son fils. Elle refusait de le regarder mourir sous ses yeux quand Louis prononcerait ses vœux. Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue et l'avait regardé partir.

Quand il arriva, Johannah l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Elle lui présenta quelques membres de la famille qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrés. Il sourit poliment, écouta patiemment avant de se mettre à l'abri dans un coin de l'église. Il sentit l'angoisse poindre le bout de son nez dans son estomac et remonter dans sa gorge. Il savait que Liam et Niall étaient invités eux aussi mais ne savait pas s'ils seraient présents. Johannah le rejoignit après une vingtaine de minutes.

 

«  **Il demande à te voir.**  », souffla-t-elle en serrant tendrement son avant bras dans sa main. Elle était belle, comme toujours, pourtant son regard suppliant cachait quelque chose qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

 

«  **Quoi ?**  », dit-il, hébété.

 

«  **Louis demande à ce que tu ailles le voir. Il est dans la pièce à gauche en haut de l'escalier.**  », répéta Johannah avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner de nouveaux. Harry avait dû mal comprendre. Louis lui avait expressément fait comprendre qu'ils avaient fait une errer alors pourquoi aurait-il besoin de lui juste avant de se faire passer la bague au doigt ?! C'était absurde ! Tellement absurde qu'Harry décidé d'y aller.

Il monta les escaliers trois marches à la fois. Il frappa avec hésitation contre le lourd panneau en bois.

 

«  **Entre.**  », cria Louis. Harry obéit. Dans la pièce il n'y avait rien mis à part une psyché et une chaise. Louis était devant la fenêtre, une cigarette aux lèvres. «  **C'est toi.**  », dit-il après avoir croisé le regard d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit faiblement.

 

«  **C'est moi.**  », confirma-t-il. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. «  **Tu fumes.**  », dit-il pour combler le silence qui commençait à l'oppresser. Louis hocha la tête en réponse. Cette fois ce fut Louis qui s'approcha avec hésitation. Il fit un pas puis s'arrêta avant de faire les autres qui le menèrent jusqu'à Harry. Il se tint devant lui, la tête rejetée en arrière pour croiser son regard. Il portait un costume tout simple mais de très bonne coupe. Harry voulut tendre la main pour en sentir le tissu mais ne le fit pas.

Louis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa sa bouche sur celle d'Harry. C'était plus une caresse qu'un baiser. Harry ferma les yeux.

 

«  **Dis moi de ne pas le faire. Demande-moi de partir avec toi et je le ferais.**  », supplia-t-il. Son regard était fiévreux comme au début de leur relation quand il jurait à Harry qu'ils partiraient ensemble et qu'ils auraient une ferme avec des animaux et des tonnes d'enfants. Harry l'embrassa encore une fois, restant contre sa bouche aussi longtemps que possible avant de se reculer.

 

«  **Non, Louis. Ce n'est pas à moi de te demander ça. Tu m'as dit que nous avions fait une erreur et tu avais raison. Nous avons fait l'erreur de nous croire plus fort que le monde. Maintenant nous devons tourner la page et vivre notre vie. Je t'aimerais toujours.**  », murmura Harry puis il quitta la pièce laissant Louis totalement perdu et esseulé. Il voulait qu'Harry lui dise quoi faire parce qu'il ne voulait pas porter la responsabilité de son bonheur et de son malheur. Pourtant, encore une fois, Harry le connaissait mieux que personne.

 

Louis noua sa cravate et descendit rejoindre le prêtre aux abords de l'autel. Johannah était assise juste derrière lui et Stan se tenait à sa droite. Harry aurait dû être son garçon d'honneur mais il lui avait semblé déplacé de le lui demander. La musique commença et sa future s'avança le long de l'allée dans sa longue robe de dentelle. Elle était jolie et souriante. Mais elle n'était pas Harry. Louis chercha son regard dans la foule et le croisa. Il y avait tellement de choses dans les orbes vertes qui le dévisageaient en retour.

 

Louis n'entendit rien du discours du prêtre jusqu'au moment où il lui demanda s'il était prêt à épouser la jeune femme face à lui. Louis se tourna pour faire face à Harry, les mains tremblantes et le souffle court. Johannah tordit ses mains dans l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer. Harry baissa les yeux et Louis crut se noyer. Il se tourna de nouveau pour croiser le regard de sa fiancée. Il ouvrit la bouche quand une voix retentit dans l'église.

 

«  **Non, Louis, non ! Ne fais pas ça. Viens avec moi. Pars avec moi. Je t'aime. Tu sais que je t'aime. Ne fais pas ça pour te punir. Je sais, Louis. Je sais que tu te sens coupable mais nous étions des enfants. Nous n'étions pas prêt à faire face au monde. Mais maintenant nous le sommes. Moi je le suis en tout cas et je veux t'avoir à mes côtés. Je t'aime, Louis. Viens avec moi. Ne l'épouse pas. Épouse-moi à la place. Je t'attends comme je t'ai toujours attendu.**  », déclara Harry avec empressement et passion. Tout son amour et toute sa ferveur se sentaient dans chaque mot qui quitta sa bouche. Louis resta de marbre, aucun muscle ne répondant à ses ordres. Il était simplement debout à l'autel, sa fiancée face à lui et il ne pouvait détourner son regard d'Harry. Après deux minutes de silence de sa part, Harry se leva et s'excusa avant de remonter l'autel sans un regard en arrière. Il avait espéré encore une fois et son cœur gisait en miettes à ses pieds.

 

Louis poussa la lourde porte en bois à bout de souffle. Harry était dos à lui, avançant lentement jusqu'à sa voiture. Il courut pour le rejoindre. Il attrapa son bras et le fit s'arrêter pour lui faire face. Les larmes inondaient le visage angélique de cet homme qu'il aimait tant.

 

«  **Harry...**  », souffla Louis. Il déposa ses mains sur le visage d'Harry et essuya les larmes les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus aucune. «  **Rentrons.**  », ajouta-t-il. Il attrapa la main d'Harry et le tira à sa suite jusqu'à la voiture. Ils montèrent et prirent la route. Ils ne parlèrent qu'une fois seul dans leur maison. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, leurs genoux se touchant et leurs regards posés sur la télévision éteinte.

 

«  **J'ai peur. Tu me connais tellement bien que j'en ai peur.**  », avoua Louis, sa main attrapant celle d'Harry et s'y liant. «  **Tu avais raison quand tu as dit que j'avais fait ça par culpabilité. Je voulais simplement enterrer à jamais ce mec qui avait brisé ton cœur. Putain, Harry, j'aurais dû être plus fort, j'aurais dû tenir bon.**  », s'énerva Louis. Harry caressa simplement le dessus de sa main. «  **Je voulais mourir. Je pense que d'une certaine façon c'était ma façon de mettre fin à ma vie. En l'épousant j'aurais définitivement coupé les ponts avec toi. Je t'aurais rendu ta liberté.**  », confia Louis, les yeux humides des larmes contre lesquelles il se battait. Harry soupira.

 

«  **Mais nous sommes là, maintenant, et c'est l'important.**  ».

 

Louis ferma les yeux.

 

«  **J'ai bien failli me marier.**  », dit-il en riant, sans aucun humour. Harry, lui, rit avec bonne humeur.

 

«  **Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé le faire. Tu le savais. C'est bien pour ça que tu voulais que je vienne.**  », répondit-il, faisant se tourner Louis vers lui. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent.

 

«  **Je suppose que oui. J'avais besoin que tu sois là. J'ai toujours eu besoin que tu sois là.**  », avoua Louis avant de se pencher pour embrasser Harry. Il glissa une main dans la nuque d'Harry pour l'attirer encore plus contre sa bouche. «  **Même quand je suis exécrable tu trouves toujours le moyen de m'aimer.**  ». Harry acquiesça.

 

«  **C'est ça aimer, Louis.**  ».

 

Louis hocha la tête avec émotion. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs téléphones sonnèrent sans arrêt mais aucun d'eux ne répondit. La sonnette retentit aussi, plus tard dans la soirée, mais ils ne se levèrent pas pour ouvrir. Ils étaient enfin ensemble et pour le moment le monde extérieur n'avait pas sa place dans leur histoire. Ils avaient eu peur, ils avaient abandonné mais c'était fini. Maintenant ils allaient prendre leurs chances et s'y tenir. Parce qu'ensemble, ils étaient libres.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
